


Burgerpants and his burger pants

by Colored_eyes_101, Eriissoldiick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Crying, Depression, Encouragement, Funny, Gag, Humor, Kink Shame, Lube, M/M, MTT Resort, Other, Pants, Shame, Sweat, Tears, a bad time, a good time, a gooder than badder time, assholes, being under ground, burgers in pants, life ruining, mettaton steak, self impalement, waltz-scooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_eyes_101/pseuds/Colored_eyes_101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriissoldiick/pseuds/Eriissoldiick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants has a bad time<br/>(Reading the tags gives more insight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgerpants and his burger pants

It was a late seven pm at the MTT-brand Burger Emporium™. Closing time for those who worked within it's premises. Sweet drops of perspiration gently glided down the brow of Burgerpants, his hands trembling as they gripped a broom handle, eyes caught on the long snout of Bratty and ears tuned into the familiar cackling of Catty. Catty and Bratty pressed their mouths against the window of the Resort (which was several yards away from where he stood) and he could just barely hear the two say in unison "Like, it's probably closing time.", "yeah doofus get ready huhuh." following with a crackling of depression and death from the "sky". Burgerpants ceased sweeping the floors and turned to look at the remaining burgers on the counter saying with a solemn voice. "why."

 

He takes a deep breath and paces over to the burgers, glancing at them with a false sense of pride. He made these. And they look awful. He turns from the burgers to where Catty and Bratty stand, only to find that they are no longer present, however the cackles and laughter remain. He stares back to the burgers one last time, sweat fogging in his palms.

 

"This is happening, I can't believe it's actually happening." His voice cracked. Mettaton waltz-scoots past chuckling robotically "hiya burgerfuck hope you're closing up! seeya later fuckboi!" 

 

"Of course sir! Always a pleasure working for you!" Burgerpants smiles miserably as Mettaton leaves his sights, his face instantly growing grim and his depression seeping out with his sweat once his boss is gone. Burgerpants looks around to see that the coast is clear before pulling down his burgerpants. 

 

"Oh god." He says as he puts some of burgers in his pants, except they just keep falling out. Damn. "Oh fuck! This isn't gonna work!" He says, trembling. He tries to slip them in his underwear but he wears tighty whities, so they don't fit. "Oh god, am I really gonna do this?" He speaks with sweat pouring out of his mouth. He glances around for last minute alternative options, his eye catching on Bratty and Catty at the front window, staring at him with the same determination in their eyes before both start chanting,

 

 "Like, just do it!"

 

"Yeah burgerpants like, just do it!"

 

"Like totally just do it!"

 

Burgerpants heaves an uneasy sigh, basically hyperventilating, whispering to himself "im gonna have a bad time." as he gets down on all fours, all of his undergarments removed. 

 

"Please help me." He sobs in the direction of the ceiling before pulling down the burgers from the counter until they're beside him on the floor, and pulling apart his asscheeks. It's tight from the pressure of worry and fear, so he slaps them into sanity. "It'll be fine guys, trust me we'll be fine haha" He comforts his ass. With the asshole now loose and perfect for intake, he begins one by one shoving the burgers into his ass. He'll get these burgers to Bratty and Catty no matter what it takes. After the 5th burger he realizes just how much this hurts, so he decides he'll need to lube. Desperately groping around on the countertop his hand catches a bottle of ketchup. It'll do. He begins to lube his ass with the ketchup until he realizes that he used all of it, and most of it didn't even make it into his ass, so he gropes again on the counter and grasps a bottle of mustard. He uses this next and manages to get a very moist, pungent asshole ready for filling. 

 

After filling the remaining space with more burgers, he glances up to see the mettaton shaped steak, taunting him while he sobs violently. He stands and pulls up his underwear and pants passing on doing his belt, looking out the to the front of the resort where Bratty and Catty stand impatiently. He struggles to crawl his way out of the resturaunt, looks both ways beside him to see the coast is clear, before walking towards the entrance of the resort, an uncomfortable feeling dwelling between his legs. He struggles forward, Bratty and Catty absolutely losing their shit with excitement. Just then, Mettaton who was strolling by all leirsurely, slips on the ketchup that made a trail behind burgerpants, and speeds in front of him, tripping burgerpants in the process, his pants falling down to his knees and all his burgers flowing out of his ass. Glitter was fucking everywhere it was a gross sparklefest of shame lol.

 

He's on all fours, staring at the ground in shame. "This is my life now." He could hear Bratty and Catty just fucking losing it outside, screaming like they're being murdered, you can hear them running away in unison, screaming "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" and you cry a little. Mettaton SCREAMS. 

 

"WHAT IS THIS, WHAT ARE THOSE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEE. YOU ARE GETTING: NO DAYS OFF." 

 

Burgerpants ignores Mettaton's hurtful screams, crawling towards the leaking fountain, and curling into a ball beneath the spray. He dies of drowning. 

 

THE END

 


End file.
